Tyki's new job
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Story about a love affair between teacher and a student. Tyki and Aerith. In further chapters - love scenes and lots of fun.
1. The bored Tyki

Note: A FanFic dedicated to Aerith and Tyki (you may think I have twisted mind, but I love this pairing. :D) I don't know how to call it since they are from two absolutely different things (anime and game) Maybe Terith or Aeki . xD

Well, I'm open for ideas. Hope you like the first part. ^^

- Sorry if I have grammar mistakes.

Plot: Tyki is bored. The Millennium makes him a physics teacher and he must try hard to learn something about the boring school subject. In the further chapters he'll meet Aerith – one of his students. ^^

**I do not**** own Tyki and Aerith .** I wish I did. т_т

* * *

It was another of those boring days for Tyki, the Noah of Pleasure. '_How am I even still alive?_' desperately wondered the Portuguese man. Even the thrill of killing isn't as fun as it used to be. He wasn't sure if he was going to be bored to death, but he could feel his brain slowly falling apart .. and, believe me, it wasn't as funny as you think.

Tyki was still in his bed, when he heard Road's voice calling him for breakfast. '_I'm coming, I'm coming.._ ' (sounds dirty xD) Before he got up, he stretched himself and hugged the nice smelling sheets from satin. When he stood up, Tyki felt pain in his waist. '_Can't believe I'm that old…_' After he washed himself and put some clothes on, the bored Noah went downstairs to have the usual breakfast – grapefruit juice and toast with big egg on it. He said '_Good morning_' to everyone, but no one heard him – the children garden was fighting again, and he witnessed the BSF (Big Swear Fight) in which his niece played the main role ... Tyki's least favorite time to meal was in the mornings .. '_Mornings are for sleeping, noons and afternoons for eating and reading a book, and nights for having se.._' His thoughts were interrupted by the Earl.

'_Tyki-pet, sit next to me. We should talk about your new job._' The Millennium Earl grinned.

'_My new job?_ ' The curly-haired man asked unbelievingly interested. He thought it has something to do with the exorsists. But he was so wrong..

'_Yes. Your new job as a physics teacher. There is none in Road's school and she suggests you might want to try it. I thing it'll be very interesting for you since you don't even know how much is 2 + 2._'

Tyki's jaw hit the floor … Of course he knew how much was 2 + 2..

'_Dear Earl_,' started he '_such things as 'teacher', 'school' and 'interesting' shouldn't be brought together in one sentence or even text .. Especially when we are talking about physics! What the hell is that anyway?! You know.. I don't care, because I'm not doing it!_'

'_Why do you think I'm asking you?_' Right now the Earl seemed so scary. '_You're doing it like it or not. Road will tell you later what you should start reading._'

Tyki just nodded and felt so weak against the Earl's orders. So weak to his boredom.

'_Besides_' the fat man mumbled, while chewing his breakfast '_you make a perfect physics teacher with that long hair of yours. :3_ '

'…_.. I don't get it ….._' said Mikk as he bit the toast from his plate like a little sweet puppy. =3

The rest of the day was just like the others – helping Road with her homework, taking the blame for something he didn't do, cleaning his own room and his nieces' too and finally lots of eating and lots of reading. Unfortunately the books were about physics and were as boring as Tyki's life was. After two days he was going to meet his class. For him they were only children. I mean, they're 10th grade! He was seriously irritated.

In the evening, when he was preparing for bed, Tyki noted his new book about a love affair between a seductive teacher and one of his young students. While brushing his teeth, the Noah took the book and opened it for the first time. The sheets smelled so nice, as Tyki turned over the pages..

The night was peaceful but the Portuguese man couldn't sleep. He opened his window so he could take a breath of fresh air. He was feeling kind of hot and thoughtful. The moonlight and the moon itself were so gentle to his skin unlike the burning heat of the morning sun..

* * *

That's the first chapter. In the others you'll see funny, romantic and very erotic scenes (it's nice to combine these things when we are talking about love, sweet love ^^)

I hope you will review and criticize. ^-^


	2. The teacher Tyki

Chapter 2 – The Teacher Tyki;

MoMo is my favourite toy and it's the only..thing that understands me about absolutely everything! ^^

* * *

It was Tuesday and a new school year has just begun.

Aerith was living all alone – no family and no friends. Or at least alive ones. But she had MoMo beside her – he was a purple toy with very long light-blue hands and short legs. His back was really hairy.. Everyday she was doing the same thing. Get up, go to school (in the holidays – to work), reading books in her free time and at night she cried. She cried for the lost ones and her beloved ones. For the pain she was feeling and for the love she was feeling. Everyday was like the previous one. Sounds familiar, neh?

She was really poor. With the money from work she could only buy important things like food and sometimes clothes. She didn't have a cell phone, or TV, or computer. But she wasn't a materialist. Sometimes she was trying to cook and it always ended up tasty. She loved cooking, because it distracted her from the sadness of her worthless life. Why was she still alive? What was the meaning without the ones she loved? 'Eri was trying her best at school, but she was still anti-social. She didn't want friends or lovers.. She wanted to die and rest in peace just like everyone else she knew did. But her days were much alike. She once was about to commit suicide, but .. she was saved again.

It was one December cold night and she was freezing. '_Freezing to death_' she thought. Aerith went outside her poor apartment with only one blouse on.. She wanted to freeze to death. After half an hour or so someone find her and took care of her. In the morning she returned alive to her little home..

'_Alive .._' The girl was ungrateful. She was given a chance to start all over again, but at the cost of being alone. She didn't want to live. She really wanted to die.

* * *

Tyki woke up with a headache. He was drinking last night. '_That stupid Italian white wine.._' he was swearing the tasty drink, but didn't swear himself. '_Oh, fuck!_' and then he sweared again.. '_From today on I'm going to be a fucking physics teacher. Sometimes I really hate the sadistic side if Rode._' The Portuguese man did the usual things – wash himself, brush his long and beautiful hair, put his clothes on and.. for the first time in his live he was a little bit nervous. Tyki thought it would be better if in the first physics class he meet everyone of his students. He took his book and the time passed as he turns over the pages.

It was already 12 o'clock and Tyki asked Road if she could teleport him to school.

'_At least it's going to be fun.. I think.._' The curly-haired man entered the school and saw many, many students. They were talking, kissing, reading, eating, smoking and everything else you can think of. Road disappeared from his sight, but he wasn't worried about her. He was worried about everything else but his niece. '_So many people .. we should start destroying schools. That will really make me happy._' Tyki smiled at his evil thoughts. The bell ringed and he went searching for his laboratory, after all he was physics teacher. It was number 13. '_The fatal number, eh?_'

'_Good afternoon, everyone! I'm your new…_' Tyki paused, amazed by the picture in front of him. '.._teacher._'

The man couldn't believe his eyes. First – the room was as dirty as if there were pigs living in it. Second – everyone did whatever they like – most of the girls were putting on make up and one of the boys was styling his hair with women cosmetics. Third – the other boys were making paper planes and the floor was covered in them. Fourth – it was so loud that Tyki couldn't hear his thoughts. Then one of the girls caught his eyes. She was looking through the window in a sad kind of way. Her light-brown hair was long and curly – just like his. He couldn't see her eyes very well, but he thought they were light-green. The lips of that girl were as juicy as hell. Just like a blooming rose in May. He snapped from the dream inside his head and went behind his desk. He smiled at the sight of chaos standing in front of him.

'_SILENCE!!!_' Tyki ordered and everyone looked at him with horror. Everyone except for the beautiful girl. There was still sadness in her eyes. They were like empty shells of painful past.

'_Well, now I can introduce myself properly. My name is Tyki Mikk and I'm your new teacher. I'm very pleased to meet you._' The Noah put his best smile to the 'audience'. The class was as silent as dead men. The Portuguese man was happy, he finally caught their attention. He smiled even wider.

'_I_ _still don't know your names, why don't you tell me something about yourselves? Let's start with.._' Tyki opened the register and saw that number one's name was Aerith. '.. _Let's start with Aerith._' The new teacher looked the entire class, but no one was moving. The beautiful girl with the curly hair raised her hand in the air.

'_Yes?_' asked Tyki interested. 'She's so kawaii..' thought the man to himself.

'_Well,_' the girl started and her cheeks turned red as she continued '_I'm Aerith._'

Tyki's heart almost stopped from pleasure. Her voice was so soft and feminine. Flying hearts pinned in his head. 'I have hole in my heart and my love is leaking on my shoes. Someone should call the cleaner.' thought the Noah as he watched the girl with hearts in his eyes.

He was always falling too easy in love. But how could he possibly resist such beauty as hers.

'_Well, say something about yourself. What are your hobbies? What kind of music do you enjoy? Do you read books? Do you have any pets? Say anything that comes to your mind right now._ ' Tyki smiled warm and Aerith relaxed a little.

'_I like cooking and reading. My best friend is MoMo and .. I don't have any pets.'_ 'Eri said simply. That sentence left Tyki with more than million questions.

'_Ok, let us continue with number 2 – Alexander._'

………….

………….

* * *

The end of the day..

'_Tyki, it's late. You should be going home now. Tomorrow you don't have any classes. Only Tuesday and Friday._' Chocho-san was 10th class teacher. The class teacher of Aerith and the others.

'_Say, Chocho.. Why is one girl from you class so.._' Tyki started…

'.._Sad?_' ..and Chocho-san continued. '_To tell you the truth she's all alone. Her parents died a long time ago and she raised herself alone. You'll think that that's impossible, but she did it. She's even working, while studying. Aerith is an amazing girl, and very smart too! I wish someone could love her and give her protection and home. She deserves it_.'

Chocho-san doesn't know when to stop talking so Tyki had to leave. It was almost 20:00 o'clock and he had a long way to home.

The Noah entered his car and sighed. He was so tired. It wasn't easy to be a teacher. Tomorrow he was going to sleep all day.. or maybe go and see Aerith. Who knows? …

* * *

Yep, I don't like the ending.. I promise that the next chapters are going to be filled with .. you know what. :D


	3. The Tyki Tyki

Chapter 3 – The Tyki Tyki xD

In this chap. Aerith is going to live in Tyki's apartment, because… I wanted to. =D

And it's December (in the chap.) .. brr, cold -.-'

Buckcherry – Sorry (music)

* * *

It has been three months since Tyki started his job as a teacher. It wasn't what he expected, but at least Aerith was in the class. With her everything seemed easy for the Noah. Perhaps he was a little bit confused. The girl was 9 years smaller than him and.. '_Ah, it's just not possible.. Why am I even thinking about her?_'

The Portuguese man was writing some formulas on the board, but he was totally distracted and didn't knew what the fuck he was writing..

'_Sensei, you're wrong! You have replaced V with R. The right formula is V = I . R .._ '

'_Yes, Victoria.-.-' I made that on purpose. Why don't you come here and write the true formula?_' asked Tyki seductively and pointed her with the chalk in his hand.

The young girl blushed. Her teacher was extremely sexy and hot. She wished she could jump on him and kiss him endlessly. Buuut, it was just a dream that would never become reality. She went to the board, took the chalk from Tyki's hand and corrected the mistake. Victoria was still red as tomato.

'_Ok, now I want you all to solve at least two problems from your textbooks and I'll check them later. Victoria, you are going to solve them on the board_.' Tyki smiled nicely.

'_Sensei, you may call me Vicky._' She winked at him, but Tyki was watching somewhere else.

He waited 10 minutes and checked his students' notebooks. Most of the answers were wrong. Just two or three were right. Of course Aerith's notebook was perfect as ever and her handwriting was so.. 'So cuuute!' thought Tyki with warm smile on his face.

''_Eri, why don't you solve the problems on the board? I see that Victoria has difficulties. Come on, go._'

Aerith was amazed that her teacher called her 'Eri'. Victoria noticed it and that made her angry.

The curly-haired girl went to the board and within seconds she wrote the right answers. Tyki was very pleased and praised her. Unfortunately, the bell rang and it was the last class for today. Everyone launched themselves outside as fast as possible so the could escape the 'Now children, your homework is ..' speech from their teacher. Only Aerith was still on the board with the chalk in her hand.

'_Is something bothering you?_' asked Tyki as he put on his scarf. '_I could drop you by your house if you want me to. I'm with my car._'

'_It's nothing.._' The girl replied simply. Tyki wasn't pleased with that answer. He moved closer to her and grabbed her chin gently in his hand so her eyes could meet his own. Aerith smiled silly and said. '_I was just wondering .. Are you wearing contact lens?_' She giggled.

'_Please, just don't lie to me… I'm serious._' Tyki stopped, but sounded like he had something else to say. He wanted to know the truth. Badly. Aerith looked a little scared from him. Within seconds the Noah of Pleasure moved behind 'Eri and grabbed her in his arms. Her face was now red even more than tomato. Tyki laughed and continued '_My eyes are yellow, because .._ '

'_Because?.._' Aerith swallowed with difficulty. She knew she was close to the truth!

'._.because .._' Tyki paused again. The reason was one and only. He didn't know what to say. O_o '… _I'm a vampire! And I'll suck your … blood! Muahaha…_' *laughs like a lunatic*

Tyki's thoughts: 'That was the most stupid thing I could think of. Yeah, I'm Edward and she's Bella.. Huh, I'll never be like that Edward guy! He is so rude to his beloved one..-.-'

Aerith watched him like a little scared girl. Tyki wasn't letting her from his grip. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want to let go. But, man, he was at least 10 years older than her! It was impossible. Pain went all over her body and she felt like crying. Instead, she laughed too. This man was funny. She liked funny man.

'_I'm sorry, I forgot my spike._' Said the girl and tried to escape from Tyki, but as he told her,he was serious.

'_Let me escort you. It's late and it's dangerous for a young lady like you to be out alone_.' Suggest the teacher.

'_I'm always going home by myself_.' Aerith replied.

'_Then let me change it for you. I'm going to take you and to return you. Just don't say no. Please. It will be a pleasure for me_.' *puppy look*

'_It's…not normal._' 'Eri was confused from her feeling and thoughts. '_Why do you call me 'Eri instead of Aerith? You're different with Victoria. You're not calling her…..Vicky. I want to know why_.' The girl looked him right in the eyes. He couldn't lie to her.

'_It's because I don't like her._' Tyki answered. He was telling her indirectly that he likes her. It wasn't that much of surprise for Aerith. He was showing it too much in front of everybody. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore – she was afraid and confused. Her teacher was still holding her in his arms. It wasn't normal!

'_I should be going. Please, let go of me_.' 'Eri asked him nicely, but her request fell on deaf ears. Tyki wasn't letting go of her. That scared the girl a lot and the man felt it. She was shivering.

'_Just let me escort you to your place and we'll forget about what happened in this room. Ok?_' He smiled at her with warmth. She nodded and felt better now. They prepared themselves for the cold winter outside and walked slowly to Tyki's car. It was in front of the school. The car itself was amazing. He wasn't poor and she saw that like another reason. Reason to stay away from him. He opened her door and waited for her to sit, then fast took his own seat. Aerith told him the address and they set off.

'_It's strange.._' started Tyki. '_There are many ambulances and firemen. I wonder what happened_.' As they continued the ride, they saw something burning. And it was one of the buildings. And it was block of flats. Aand Aerith was living there. Aaand she watched in horror.

'_NO! MOMOOO! NOOO!_' she screamed and tried to get out of the car, but Tyki stopped her. It was dangerous. She was terrified. More than terrified! The only precious thing to her was now burning!

'_Tyki, I have to save him! Please, let me go!_' she begged him with despair in her voice. He grabbed her even tighter. '_Please.. I live there. I must save him. He's the only one, that_..'

'_Stop already! If he's alive the firemen are going to get him out of the flames…'_ Tyki commanded. He was hurt by her words. She couldn't accept him in her life. His heart was aching.

'_But you don't understand! He's not a human! He's my TOY! I need to save him!_' asked Aerith once more.. The firemen were already putting the fire out and she knew that MoMo was lost forever…along with her clother, her belongings and everything else. '_Wait a second, my apartment's on fire..that means..that means.. I'm a tramp!_' After hearing that MoMo in fact is nothing but a toy and the conclusion 'Eri made, Tyki slapped himself and was totally and absolutely sure that Aerith was crazy.

'_That's it! I'm really mad! You're going to live in my apartment from now on! Am I clear?_' The Noah didn't wait for the answer and drove like mad all the way to his place. The girl was still in shock and fainted.

The Portuguese man had to take 'Eri in his arms and transport her to his apartment. The green-eyed girl was amazed by his place too. It completely made her forget about what happened to MoMo. The interior was awesome! It was Japanese dzen style with bonsai three, little lake with fake ducks and much more. She wanted to see it all, but she was feeling tired from the pressure. Tyki has disappeard. After two minutes Aerith heard him calling her from the other room. It was the man's bedroom.

'_I've changed the sheets. On the chair is one of my sweaters.. it's washed. You may want to put it, though it's warm inside this room. The bathroom is th__ere._' Tyki pointed one door close to the wardrobe. '_If you need something I'm going to be in the other room.. I think that's all._' He smiled at her so warm that she could heel her heart was beating as fast as if she was in love.

'_Thank you, sensei._'

'_Please, call me Tyki. Sensei makes me kind of old and grumpy_.' He really wanted to hug her. But he didn't. He didn't want to push her. She was just too sweet. '_Goodnight, 'Eri_.'

'_I'm starting to like it. 'Eri that is._' She smiled too, but to herself.

It was peaceful night, but Tyki couldn't sleep again. This time he was feeling happy. The girl he liked so much was in the other room, sleeping. He was tempted to go and see her, but…he felt strangely tired and closed his eyes slowly. Tomorrow was Saturday, a new day .. New day with Aerith. The sweet Aerith …….

* * *

I Like It.. I envy Aerith. xD

If you want to see MoMo (because I have him) you may search for him in photobucket. Just type nikitzzz (it won't show anything, but if scroll down a little bit you'll see nikitzzz user) and you'll find MoMo in my gallery. Don't worry, you can't miss him. =DD


	4. The seducer Tyki

Chapter 4 – The seducer Tyki

Hohooo! You know what's coming in this chapter, don't you?

Well, it was time already! Hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

'_How, in the world, am I supposed to live under the same roof with you?! Please.._' asked Aerith, almost whispering _'.. tell me…_'

The spring was coming and every little creature awoke from its winter sleep. Including Tyki, who slept most of the time … instead of doing more important things like buying food, personal hygiene and whatever comes up to your mind. The trees outside were blooming in beautiful colors and for everyone the life began again. The streets were more lively now, people were taking their dogs out for a walk; children were playing football, basketball; mothers were in the zoo with their kids and husbands. Everything changed with the start of the spring.

It was the end of March. Almost four months since Aerith moved to Tyki's place. And by place I mean that half of the building was the Portuguese man's apartment. His own bedroom could accommodate more than 10 people. Ok, maybe that's too much, but still .. the place was monstrously huge. And in the mean time many things happened:

~ ~ ~ Aerith got 4 presents for the holidays. I mean Christmas and New Year are only 2 holidays, but she got 4 presents! Tyki's explanation was that on Christmas he was giving her two gifts, because she was a very good girl and also because the next holiday was New Year. So the girl thought that she won't receive anything for the coming New Year, but she was happy. And when Tyki gave her two more presents for the second holiday, he said that it was because the previous holiday was Christmas.

'_You're not making ANY kind of sense.._ ' replied the brown-haired girl as she took her presents. She was happy again. =D

~ ~ ~ The other thing was that Tyki and Aerith were now officially together. Or at least Tyki was hugging her and kissing her a lot more than before and now in front of other people.. He once squeezed her butt in the shop. He didn't receive 'the bitch slap', because Aerith would never hit a man… and because she liked it. xD

~ ~ ~ And last, but not least .. well, Tyki almost raped 'Eri. *shocked* But heey, he's a man too you know! It's hers fault for being half naked and wet, coming out from the bathroom, only with a towel on, searching something on the floor and revealing places of .. amusement..Or maybe it was the towels fault for being so short .. It is normal for a man to jump on her(on 'Eri) and squish parts of her body like lemons for lemonade. And it is normal for Aerith to barricade herself and show after two weeks of shivering from fear. Yep, they were going to be very happy together. ^.^

The day was shiny and warm. The girl wanted to spend it outside, but Tyki was sleeping and it was almost 14:45.

'_He went to bed very early yesterday. I can't believe he's still sleeping…'_ Aerith talked to herself - one of the bad habits you get from living all alone. She first thought of getting him up with some unpleasant noise, but she was a good girl and launched herself on him – right into his trap.

'_Got ya! Muahahaha! Now I can finally suck your .. blood!_' laughed the Noah with sparkle in his eyes. He was wearing only white shorts so 'Eri's cheeks turned red. The man kissed her so passionately, that she could feel the blood coming to her head. The girl replied to his kiss and stayed with Tyki a little bit longer in the bed. Of course, when his hands wandered too much, she slapped them gently.

'_I want to go out.._' Aerith said, but it sounded more like a question, so Tyki was quite for a minute or two. He was now hugging her like a little puffy bear! ;3

'_And I want to see you naked._' The Portuguese man answered and took a deep breath. His girlfriend smelled so nice, he could feel himself getting harder only by thoughts.

'_I don't see what's in common.. I want to go out and you want to see me naked…'_ Aerith tried to escape Tyki's grip, as she felt his member close to her butt. It wasn't the first time he was hugging her, while turned on, but she wanted to be sure that the man won't do anything.. stupid.. .. like.. raping her ..

'_What's in common, eh? Well, you want to go out, but I don't want to and I want to see you naked, but you don't want to show me even your sweet nippl …._' Tyki stopped, as he felt that the girl was starting to undress herself. '_You can't be serious… I don't believe it!_'

'_If that's the cost for going out I'll do it! But only the.. nipp.. you know what..'_ 'Eri already felt sorry for being so easy-going, but the only remaining thing to undress was her bra. Her cheeks turned red again, as she slowly moved it away. But Tyki stopped her.

'_Mom, I'm hungry and I want some milk! Mind if I … _' he took her hands in his own and removed the bra with his free one. And for a part of the second his hot lips went around one of Aerith's nipples. He first licked it, and then sucked it hard. The girl moaned, though she felt wrong and dirty.

'_Tykii … please… don't do that .. to me… uh.._ ' The man was playing unfair! His hand was between her legs, rubbing her spot. She tried to escape, but everything was against her – the pleasure, the powerful hand, that was holding her own .. '_You're a liar .. uh .. you promised!_'

'_I promised nothing. You're paying the cost, remember? But I'm sure your mind is somewhere else right now.._ ' The Noah of Pleasure moved his body and now he was standing on the top of Aerith. Tyki pushed himself closer to the girl so she could feel his member and continued licking her breast, but more rapidly. His hand was in her panties.. still rubbing her. Aerith was getting wet and the man lowered his head slowly. 'Eri looked at her hands – they were tied. But when did he .. ?

'_Don't worry. If you're a good girl I'll untie you.'_ Tyki's student was fully naked and the Portuguese man felt very hard down there. He held it tight and said:

'_You're always so stubborn. Learn to wait_.. ' *talking to his penis xD*

The Noah's head was between Aerith's thighs. She moaned louder, as Tyki moved his tongue up and down against her spot.

'_Please, .. stop it! I don't want to .. uh .. Tykii_.' But the man couldn't hear her. He has buried his face in her wet place. 'Eri was feeling hot and in the same time – wrong. 'Tyki, please.. You're my teacher, it's not right to do that.. ah. . ' The man licked her faster, almost like a hungry animal and spread her legs even more. His student was almost ready, Tyki could tell that, because she was very wet. Her whole body and especially her heart were pulsating.

'Mmmmm . . . ' Aerith's gasp for air sounded more like a scream, when she came in Tyki's face. 'I feel sleepy. . .'

'_You taste like a bubble-gum . . . That's strange. Most of the women I have slept with taste like . . . well, not like a bubble-gum_!' The Noah of Pleasure smirked and lay down next to the hard breathing girl. '_Now, let's go outside, just like you wanted. ^.^_' Tyki stood up from the bed and put on his white, with blue eagle on it, shirt, which was a gift from Aerith. But apparently his student was already asleep.

'_Haaa, come on 'Eri ! You can't be serious; you wanted to go out so much. Such a shame._'

'_I'll get my revenge. . . and I'll get it right now!_' The girl was really angry, so she jumped on Tyki, who watched in fake horror, and placed her hand on his still hard member. That's the very reason she blushed. . .

'_You don't even know how to do it. Come on, give up. I win._' *grin*

'_I-I-I know what to do! Just let me do it._' Stammered 'Eri. She took Tyki's member out and put it in her mouth, which made the curly-haired man shiver from pleasure.

'Ahh, you're mouth is so warm and wet. Ah, and you thought this was wrong .. ha!' The Noah placed his hands on Aerith's head and pushed it down. He moved her head and felt his dick deeper in her mouth. The naughty student licked Tyki's manhood just like a lollipop, after that she sucked its head hard.

'_Mmmm, don't suck too hard. I guess you like ice creams and other things that you can lick. Ahhh, . . . I'm close._' Tyki's eyebrows knit together from the pleasure in his lower head. It was pulsing and it was ready to come, the man couldn't endure longer and spread his juice on 'Eri's face, the moment she placed her both hands around his cock and started pumping it up and down. The Portuguese man moaned, while his girlfriend licked him and sucked him again.

'_See, I can do it! ^__^_' The girl smiled and jumped on Tyki to kiss him. He rolled over and again he was on top of her. They stayed in bed, kissing until the night came.

'_Guess we won't go out. I'm sorry, angel._' The man hugged his girlfriend and kissed her chin, her nose and her forehead. '_I love you._'

'_I love you too. Though it's strange._' *kiss*

'_Let's go to a sushi bar! Come on! Comee ooon! Please! I want to treat you for being so naughty with me._' The Noah of Pleasure squeezed Aerith's butt and then slapped it gently. The girl laughed and accepted the invitation. '_Yey, ok! I'll get myself dressed. ^_^_'

The couple went to the sushi bar and ate a whole bunch of sea creature, wrapped in nori seaweed with rice. The night was very pleasant for both Tyki and Aerith. They found that their love was growing more and more with each second, minute, breath . . . and both were horny as hell. =D

* * *

Lala, please review. ^^

More chapters coming, guys. =D


End file.
